Little Secret
by Christa21
Summary: Rahasia kecil Momoi saat sedang melaksanakan ujian sekolah hari ketiga. "Kuatkan imanmu, Satsuki!"


**Little secret**

 **Momoi Satsuki**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fu** **jimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Rahasia kecil Momoi saat sedang melaksanakan u** **jian sekolah hari ketiga. "Kuatkan imanmu, Satsuki!"**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu hari yang cerah, Momoi Satsuki dengan raut campuran antara gugup, takut, senang, dan ekspresi lainnya duduk dikursi panjang depan ruang ujiannya. Buku paket mata ujian hari itu dibiarkan terbuka saja dipahanya. Mulutnya tak henti merapalkan materi hingga dikira temannya ia sedang merapalkan mantra. Ia tersenyum saja sembari berkali-kali mengecek ulang, memastikan bahwa ia sudah menghafal materi yang dikiranya akan keluar nanti. Sesekali ia mengecek jam, kalau-kalau waktunya ujian akan dimulai. Ia menghela nafas.

Belajar malam dan pagi, cek.

Hafal semua materi, cek.

Menenangkan diri, cek.

Berdoa, cek.

Oke, tampaknya sudah semua. Ia mengangguk yakin. Berusaha optimis kalau ia pasti bisa melewati ujian kali ini dengan mudah. _'Pasti bisa, kemarin-kemarin saja bisa masa hari ini tidak bisa?'_ batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia mengangguk seraya menutup buku paket dipangkuan. Oke, Momoi Satsuki siap bertempur. Tak berselang lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Momoi lekas mengambil papan ujian beserta kotak pensilnya sebelum masuk mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Momoi, kau sudah belajar?" tanya Midorima Shintaro, salah satu temannya yang kebetulan duduk didepannya karena tempat duduk mereka yang disusun berdasarkan abjad. Momoi mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Um, Midorin sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya balik. Ia memang sudah belajar, tapi ia takut kalau penyakit 'blank saat melihat soal'nya mendadak kambuh. Kemarin penyakitnya mendadak kambuh dan alhasil semua materi yang susah payah ia hafalkan leyap bagaikan debu tertiup angin. Ia jadi sedih mengingatnya.

"Um, sudah." Jawab Midorima seadanya. Momoi mengangguk. Obrolan mereka terhenti saat dua orang guru pengawas memasuki ruang ujian mereka. Satu pria dan satu wanita. Si guru wanita duduk kemudian mengambil bungkusan berisi lembar soal ujian mereka. Momoi menatap lekat-lekat pada si guru wanita yang merobek bungkusan tersebut sebelum mengeluarkan isinya dan membagikannya ke meja mereka satu persatu. Selagi si guru wanita sibuk membagi soal beserta lembar jawabannya, si guru pria sibuk menulis entah apa.

"Baiklah, semuanya, silakan isi data dirinya dengan teliti. Pastikan tak ada kesalahan dalam pengisian data dirinya ya, karena kalau sampai ada kesalahan, bisa-bisa nilai kalian terancam kosong." Peringat si guru wanita. Semua mengangguk kemudian mulai mengisi data masing-masing. Momoi juga mengisi datanya dengan hati-hati, memastikan agar tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun dalam pengisiannya. Bayangkan saja kalau sampai salah dan nilainya kosong? Tidak, tidak, itu mimpi buruk.

Teng!

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ujian sudah bisa dimulai. Momoi yang belum selesai mengisi datanya segera menyelesaikannya dengan diakhiri pembubuhan tanda tangan. Ia meyiapkan mentalnya sesaat sebelum dengan yakin membuka soal yang akan dikerjakannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. _Syukurlah, syukurlah soalnya tidak terlalu sulit._ Pikirnya senang.

"Aku pasti bisa, semangat Satsuki!" gumamnya sebelum dengan semangat empat lima mengerjakan soal ujiannya. Belum ada satu jam, soal yang dikerjakan Momoi hampir selesai.

"Lima belas soal lagi," ia menjeda sekedar untuk menghela nafas, "Hhhh…yang ini lumayan sulit." Keluhnya sambil membaca soal tersebut berulang kali. Masih ada waktu satu jam lima belas menitan lagi. Ia kembali membaca soal tersebut, meresapi setiap kata yang tertera disana.

Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiga puluh dua menit terlewati dengan enam soal yang sudah berhasil ia jawab. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada murid lain yang tampak begitu fokus pada lembar soal mereka, sebelum kembali menatap soalnya. Ah, matanya penat, jika saja ada hal menyegarkan agar matanya dapat kembali pulih setelah dipaksa membaca puluhan soal berisi kalimat super panjang dengan banyak jebakan disetiap pilihan jawabannya. Ia mendesah kesal.

"Asupan mana ya…?" ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, kalau-kalau menemukan hints penuh vitamin bagi matanya. Ia segera tersadar sebelum menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

 _'Aduh, kenapa mendadak teringat_ yaoi _!? Fokus, Satsuki! Ini ujian!'_ gumamnya dalam hati, mengingatkan diri yang sempat khilaf selama beberapa menit.

"Midorin, kau sudah selesai?" bisik Momoi saat dilihatnya Midorima tampak santai-santai saja.

"Lima soal lagi." balas Midorima dengan berbisik pula.

"Wah, hebat." Gumam Momoi. "Ah, aku juga harus semangat." Ia kembali larut kedalam soal-soal penuh kalimat memusingkan dan berhasil menjawab sembilan diantaranya.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi... Aku pusing... Butuh asupan..." Keluh Momoi sambil membaringkan kepalanya yang pening diatas meja. Matanya yang kering sebab dipaksa membaca selama hampir satu setengah jam diedarkan lagi kesana kemari. Murid-murid serius semua, Momoi jadi bosan.

 _'Kubutuh asupan...'_ batinnya nelangsa.

Matanya yang awalnya menatap lesu kepenjuru ruangan mendadak segar seketika. Pandangannya jatuh pada salah satu guru yang berjaga sambil membaca novel. Kepalanya yang semula masih terbaring menyedihkan diatas meja langsung terangkat, Murasakibara yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya sampai mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah absurd gadis itu. Momoi yang sadar tengah Murasakibara perhatikan hanya nyengir sebelum mengibaskan tangannya tanda bukan apa-apa. Murasakibara acuh dan kembali menekuni soalnya.

"Pak gurunya imut!" Momoi menjerit tertahan. Si guru wanita menatapnya tajam, namun Momoi dengan gesit mengambil pensil dan kertas lalu pura-pura mengerjakan. Begitu si guru wanita, bu Aida, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Momoi kembali menatap si pak guru manis. Rambutnya biru muda dan terlihat kalem, beda jauh dengan bu Aida yang tampak galak. Momoi jadi betah mengamati pak guru Kuroko lama-lama.

"Momoi, kau sudah selesai?" bisik Midorima. Kertasnya sudah ia balik dan peralatan ujiannya sudah ia rapikan. Momoi mengerjap bingung.

"Belum. Eh? Midorin, kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm. Tentu saja, nodayo."

"Wah, seperti yang diduga dari Midorin." Bisik Momoi.

Ia kembali menekuni soalnya sampai pak guru Kuroko berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu menghampiri seorang guru muda bersurai merah dan bermata heterokrom. Matanya membulat alay dan ia langsung menatap dengan khusyuk percakapan antara keduanya. Ia menatap kaki pak guru Kuroko dan naik ke pantat semok pak guru.

 _'Hastaganaga! Kenapa aku bisa semesum ini?! Tapi... pantat itu memang super seksi! Sialan!'_ batin Momoi memaki dengan wajah datar, seakan tengah serius memilirkan soal dihadapannya yang bahkan tak ia lirik.

Ia kembali memperhatikan kedua guru itu sampai pak guru berambut merah pergi dan pak guru Kuroko kembali duduk di kursi pengawasnya. Momoi masih setia menatap pak guru Kuroko hingga ia tak sadar kalau sudah ditatap balik. Momoi tercengang sesaat saat pak guru menaikkan alisnya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Apa dia barusan... ketahuan?

 _'AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Memalukan!'_ jerit batin Momoi. Saking malunya, ia tak lagi menatap pak guru Kuroko hingga bel tanda ujian telah selesai. Kira-kira apa yang pak guru pikirkan tentang dia ya? Aduhh, Momoi jadi makin pusing.

Teng!

"Kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian! Ayo cepat!" perintah bu Aida. Semua murid mengumpulkan kertas mereka dengan rapi kemudian membereskan barang-barang mereka. Pun sama dengan Momoi. Ia membereskan kotak pensil dan papan ujiannya sebelum bersalaman dengan bu Aida dan setelah itu pak guru Kuroko. Momoi menelan ludah. Oke, dia murid terakhr yang belum bersalamanan dengan pak Kuroko.

Momoi melangkah pelan sebelum bersalaman dengan pak guru Kuroko. Ia merasa tangannya di tahan pelan dan pak guru menatapnya. Entah kenapa efeknya agak seram.

"Kau melihat apa tadi?"

"T-tidak apa-apa, pak. Permisi!" Momoi langsung berlari keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kalau seperti ini caranya, ia kapok memikirkan asupan saat ujian atau ulangan! Ingat, jangan sampai sikapnya ini ditiru!

Sejak saat itu, Momoi tak pernah (atau berusaha untuk tidak) memikirkan asupan dan semacamnya saat ulangan atau ujian.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

A/N : Hanya pengalaman kecil yang saya dapatkan sewaktu ujian bahasa Indonesia. Semoga menghibur ya! Terima kasih^^


End file.
